TezukaxFuji: This Story is Serious Bro
by DragonFoxAngel92
Summary: Oneshot. It's a very serious story.


The rain poured heavily down on the city. There were a couple of stores in the area that closed early due to the heavy weather, and there were only a few people on the street who all seemed as if they were in a terrible rush to avoid further getting wet. However, there seemed to be two people who did not mind the chaos as if they could brush everything off without a sweat. Those people were Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke. Both men were walking in different areas of the city, but nevertheless, both seemed cool and calm as they simply walked by while carrying their umbrella with them as well as their tennis sports bag slung over their shoulder. It's been ages since they participated in the Nationals tournament, so they were simply living their daily life before their soon beginning years of college. Neither thought of much and not a person would probably be able to guess why each of them decided to casually walk in such heavily pouring rain. Perhaps they simply wanted to enjoy yet another one of nature's gifts or perhaps they really were thinking deeply about a matter that may be unknown even to themselves. But if anything, anyone who would walk past one of these two former Seigaku members would probably think of them as strange as all they did in the midst of the rushing chaos on the streets were strolling by while looking forward with a direct, uncaring gaze.

The day dragged on as it continued to rain. Tezuka, who seemed as if he were deeply trying to search for an answer to the unknown matter that dwelled in his mind, suddenly came across a single street tennis court. It was then that nearly a thousand thoughts came streaming throughout his mind at such an incredible speed. The thoughts of a team that he once lead, Seigaku, faded in and out of his mind. He remembered the time where he and Atobe faced off for the first time in an official tennis match as well as other shifting thoughts such as Echizen achieving the "Pinnacle of Perfection" during his match with Rikkaidai's captain, Yukimura. More thoughts came racing in at a nonstop speed and just when Tezuka thought that they would never end, then came the thought of when he first met Fuji as a freshman at Seishun Gakuen. He remembered the happy child who clung to his hand as he asked for a tennis match and then came the memory of him finally facing Fuji in a more serious match during their past ranking tournament. Tezuka slowly raised his hand and took a good, long look at it as he desired his presence right now in this lonely weather, but he knew well that he was only wishfully thinking. Why would Fuji be in this kind of weather anyway and for the most part, why would he be even be here? There was no chance in that. As an alternative to draw his mind somewhere else, he simply looked up from his hand towards the tennis court, and to his surprise, he saw Fuji standing behind the other side of the court, Fuji, who was looking directly back at him in the same state of shock.

He saw Fuji taking a hesitant step forward and then another step. He kept on doing so for the next few steps until he suddenly started to run forward in Tezuka's direction while shouting. "Tezuka, is that you?" Tezuka could not help but to enter the court and quickly move forward too. He wanted to ask the same thing, just to make sure this was all real. However, Tezuka was no fool, he knew it was real; he just didn't want to believe it so easily. "Fuji!" That was all he could say, a name that he so long wanted to say in front of this man's presence. It wasn't long until both of them finally met each other, panting face to face as they looked into each others eyes as if they've planned this meeting all along. "Tezuka… What are you doing here..?" Fuji questioned, his azure blue eyes, opened and gazing. "I'm… I'm not quite sure. I could be asking you the same question." Fuji simply chuckled a bit at his remark. "I'm not quite sure myself." Tezuka looked at him and then shifted his gaze towards the sports bag that was slung over Fuji's shoulder. "I suppose that this isn't a surprise…" "I suppose not." Fuji replied and gave a clever smile. "You've been wanting to play a match with me again, haven't you, Tezuka?" Tezuka looked at Fuji without any amusement in his eyes. In fact, he seemed somewhat sad and yet, longing for this moment that he never expected. Fuji seemed to be aware of the expression that Tezuka gave him and simply said "I understand." while lowering and opening his sports bag to take his tennis racquet out of. "Lets play a match then, shall we?" His eyes now close as he gives his usual friendly smile that did not seem as if it were anything out of the ordinary. However, nothing was "ordinary" inside Fuji. The tight grip that his hand placed on his racquet said everything about what he was feeling at that moment. He too, has been longing to play yet another match with his old companion. Tezuka nodded in return and took out his own racquet and a tennis ball, and helped set his and Fuji's sports bag to the side.

Both walked to their respective sides of the tennis court, Fuji serving first since he lost the last match between them. The rain poured on and Fuji served. Tezuka returned the ball with ease until Fuji screamed out one of his attacks while standing in that familiar stance. "HIGUMA OTOSHI!" The ball that he countered flew high into the air, but Tezuka would not allow Fuji to take this point. "TEZUKA ZONE!" He screamed. "FOURTH COUNTER!" Fuji screamed back as he took his position until releasing the attack. "MUGA NO KYOCHI!" Tezuka began to take a shining aura as he returned the next ball. Fuji hit the ball and screamed back during his return. "TEZUKA, YOU'RE SO SHINY." Blushes as he screams back. "THANK YOU. I LIKE YOUR LEGS FUJI!" Fuji replied as he sliced the ball. "YOUR HAIR IS PRETTIER TEZUKA!" "THANK YOU, I USE CONDITIONER IN MY HAIR ALL THE TIME." Tezuka replied back as he lobbed the ball. "THIS HEAVY RAIN MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I AM IN A SHOWER WITH YOU TEZUKA." Fuji hit the ball lower this time. "I KNOW RIGHT?" hitting the ball, Tezuka continued to stay in place with Muga no Kyochi activated. "WE SHOULD TAKE OFF OUR CLOTHES!" Fuji screamed back as he rallied back the ball. "WE SHOULD. DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Tezuka screamed as he rallied back the ball and threw off his shirt, pants, and underwear to the side of the tennis court while only leaving his socks and tennis shoes on. "YOU'RE SO SEXY TEZUKA!" Fuji screamed as he threw off all his clothes like Tezuka too. "HELL YEAH!" screamed Tezuka as he dropped shot the ball. Fuji simply let Tezuka's drop shot fall to the ground without running for it. Instead, he simply walked up in an alluring manner towards Tezuka, his manhood, erect and throbbing. Tezuka quickly became hard as well after seeing the sight. Fuji then closed in on Tezuka and looked at him closely in his eyes. "I'm don't feel like returning the ball anymore…. I want you instead now… And… I'm at my limit…. Tezuka, let's… Let's make out." Tezuka blushed madly, but understood what Fuji desired and nodded. Fuji blushed as Tezuka nodded and smiled, his eyes opened in excitement. He poked Tezuka on the cheek. "Oh…. Kunimitsu…" Tezuka moaned and poked Fuji on the cheek. "Syusuke…." Fuji poked Tezuka on the cheek. "Oh…. Kunimitsu…." Tezuka poked Fuji on the cheek and moaned. "Ahhh…." Fuji moaned back and poked Tezuka on the cheek. "Kunimitsu… Your cheek is so squishy…" Moaning more, Tezuka poked Fuji's face back. "Your face is so jiggly, Syusuke." Fuji moaned and poked Tezuka back. "It feels so good Kunimitsu…" Tezuka moaned more while poking back a moaning Fuji. "I know right?" Fuji poked Tezuka back. "Heeheehee." Tezuka poked Fuji back. "Teehee teehee." Fuji poked Tezuka back. "Heheheheh." Tezuka poked Fuji back. "Ohohohoho."

The two did this for the rest of the day for hours straight. They poked each other on the cheek for so long that even the rain eventually stopped and the sun came out. "Oh Kunimitsu….." Poke poke went the Fuji. "Oh Syusuke…" Poke poke poke went the Tezuka. It was then that Ryoma came walking by with a Ponta in his hand while searching for a free tennis court near the area and suddenly stopped in his tracks as he finally found one…. With his buchou and Fuji standing naked in the middle of the tennis court while moaning and poking each other on the cheek. Ryoma just stared….. And stared…. And stared… He then finally spoke. …"Wtf…"

The end! OwO


End file.
